


On The Stage

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: I will single-handedly sail this ship if I must [1]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Character Study, Concert, Crushes, Feelings, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Dom honestly, truly felt himself on the stage. In fact, heonlyever felt himself on the stage.There were rare moments away from the stage that Dom felt himself, too, but the stage was his home, the place where he could just let himself be who he was. He felt free, unjudged; loved for who he was, not what he was expected to be.-OR-

Dom's feelings onstage, particularly towards a certain guitarist.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Series: I will single-handedly sail this ship if I must [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	On The Stage

Dom honestly, truly felt himself on the stage. In fact, he  _ only  _ ever felt himself on the stage.

There were rare moments away from the stage that Dom felt himself, too, but the stage was his home, the place where he could just let himself be who he was. He felt free, unjudged; loved for who he was, not what he was expected to be.

It had taken Dom half his life to realise the world was a cruel place. The incessant bullying when he was younger should have been a big clue in, really, but it was his music career that had made him realise.

He’d had to fight every step of the way to get to this stage, to where he was today, and looking out over the crowd of fans,  _ his  _ fans, he realised it had been more than worth it. Dom loved it up here on the stage, and he loved everyone down there, cheering for him and singing along to every word.

These people had come here to see him, to support  _ him _ . It was utterly surreal; he never really thought he’d make it here, to this point.

He glanced across the stage, to Adam, catching the guitarist’s eye and giving him a swift, small smile. That smile faded a little as Dom backed up to the far end of the stage, closing his eyes a little, truly letting himself get into the moment.

Then, Dom does something he’s done so many times before. He makes his way back across the stage, right up close to Adam. For a moment, the two just make eye contact, both just moving to the music. 

Adam’s foot taps to the beat as he nods his head along in time, strumming his guitar. Dom himself nods his head along, too, for those few beats before he leans forward and smashes his lips to Adam’s own.

The crowd, of course, goes wild, but Dom isn’t focused on that. He’s focused on the way Adam’s lips move slightly against his own, and the feeling in his chest. It’s a mix of burning heat and butterflies, a firey fluttering feeling that threatens to surge up and drown him.

And then he’s pulling back, and its over, and he has to shake away that feeling and return to the song, to the stage, to the concert and his fans. The feeling never truly leaves him, though. 

It stays, lingering, as a dull tingling in his chest. It surges, anytime he glances in Adam’s direction. And he knows that there’s more to loving the stage than being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared someone I know irl is gonna judge me for this lmao


End file.
